twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
A-Team
Category:Military of the United States An A-Team, also known as Special Forces Operational Detachment Alpha, primary operational element of a US Special Forces company. Organization An A-Team consists of 12 Special Forces Soldiers; two officers, and ten sergeants. All team members are SF qualified and cross-trained in different skills. They are also multi-lingual. Six A-Teams comprise a B-Team. * Detachment Commander : Rank: Captain (O3) : MOS: 18A : First In Command. The Detachment Commander is responsible for ensuring and maintaining the operational readiness and all other aspects of the A-Team. He may command or advise an indigenous combat force up to battalion size. * Detachment Technician : Rank: Warrant Officer or Chief Warrant Officer : MOS: 180A : He commands in the absence of the detachment commander; serves as technical and tactical authority in all aspects of Special Forces operations; supervises all staff activities; is the psychological operations (PSYOPs) and Civil Affairs authority; has cultural, regional, and linguistic abilities; manages the mid-term and long-term planning. He can recruit, organize, train, and supervise indigenous combat forces up to battalion size. * Operations Sergeant : Rank: Master Sergeant (E8) : MOS: 18Z : The Team Sergeant is the senior enlisted man on the Team. He is responsible for overseeing all Team operations and managing all enlisted personnel on the Team. Sometimes known as the "Team Daddy", he is usually the person who actually runs the Team. He can recruit, organize, train, and supervise indigenous combat forces up to battalion size. * Assistant Operations Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18F : Assists the Team Sergeant in operating the Team. Plans, coordinates, and directs the A-Team's intelligence, collection, analysis, production and dissemination. He field interrogates and processes enemy prisoners of war. He briefs and debriefs friendly patrols. He can train, advise, or lead indigenous combat forces up to company size. * Weapons Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18B : The weapons expert. Capable of firing and employing nearly every small arm and crew served weapon in the world; such as pistols, rifles, machine guns, mortars, anti-tank guns, and grenade launchers. He also trains detachment members and indigenous combat forces in the use of these weapons. The weapons sergeant employs conventional and unconventional tactics and techniques as tactical mission leader. He is responsible for the tactical security of the A-Team. He can train, advise, or lead indigenous combat forces up to company size. * Assistant Weapons Sergeant : Rank: Staff Sergeant (E6) : MOS: 18B : Assists the Weapons Sergeant. * Engineer Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18C : The demolitions expert. He can build as well as destroy almost any structure. The SF "Demo Man" is capable of constructing everything from an outhouse to a schoolhouse. A key player in any civic action mission. He can train, advise, or lead indigenous combat forces up to company size. * Assistant Engineer Sergeant : Rank: Staff Sergeant (E6) : MOS: 18C : Assists the Engineer Sergeant. * Medical Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18D : The life-saver. Not your average "medic". The SF medic employs the latest in field medical technology and limited surgical procedures. He is capable of managing any battlefield trauma injury, as well as administering preventative medicine. The SF Medic is in an integral part of civic action programs in bringing medical treatment to native populations. SF medics also become "paramedics" upon completion of their SF medical training. Their capabilities include: Advanced Trauma Life Support, limited surgery, dentistry, and even veterinarian procedures. Each can train, advise, or lead indigenous combat forces up to company size. * Assistant Medical Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18D : Assists the Medical Sergeant. * Communications Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18E : The "Commo Guy" - The lifeline. His responsibility is to establish and maintain communications. He employs the latest FM, multi-channel, and satellite communications devices (he also carries the heaviest rucksack on the Team). The SF Commo sergeant is an invaluable and vital part of all SF missions. Each can train, advise, or lead indigenous combat forces up to company size. * Assistant Communications Sergeant : Rank: Sergeant First Class (E7) : MOS: 18E : Assists the Communications Sergeant.